<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolves in the Forest by RedLlamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269290">The Wolves in the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas'>RedLlamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wolves, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has always heard the calls of the wolf in the forest...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolves in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/gifts">Glitterbae1104</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582545">Los Lobos Del Bosque</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas">RedLlamas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a wolf in the forest, and at the sound of its lone song, Ryan's heart breaks in twain.</p>
<p>He doesn't expect to find himself face to face with it a few weeks laters, when he lost himself in between the trees in the dark of night. The wolf nears him, and Ryan sees him turn into a man, who confesses that he is lonely, so Ryan comes to visit him whenever he can, bringing gifts: food, clothes, friendship.</p>
<p>The wolf tells him his name, invites him to be part of his small pack, and Ryan says yes. After celebrating with drinks under full moon, seeing the wolf smile so bright, Ryan realizes that he has fallen in love.</p>
<p>When asked why he was grinning, Ryan shakes his head, and says that with a man so fine, with a bottle in hand, he let himself fall easy, "I fell right into your claws."</p>
<p>The wolf only laughs, and finally kisses him, claws over hands under full moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are two wolves in the forest, and at the sound of their song, one knows they are no longer lonely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>